With the rapid progress of science and technology, mobile terminals, such as cell phones, tablet computers, and so on, have become important and indispensible tools in people's daily life and work. In addition to offering the basic function of making phone calls and providing short message service (SMS), mobile terminals further offer various service functions via various application programs (App), for example, navigation service, shopping function, etc.
In order to enable users to find information that they are interested as soon as possible, most Apps are configured with a search function, so that the users may search information through the App. Conventionally, a common search method is that a search interface is shown on a page at the top of the interface of the App to enable the users to input a keyword in the search interface for searching. The search interface is also called a search bar, which may be classified into an embedded search bar and a floating search bar.
The embedded search bar is embedded at a fixed position at a web page, and moves as the web page is switched. With respect to the embedded search bar, if its position is not set properly (for example, the search bar is only shown at the top of the web page), user browsing at a random position on the web page or browsing at a bottom part of the web page needs to switch back to the top part of the web page to find the search bar and perform the search operation. The search bar being set at the bottom part of the web page has similar problems. Both the top part and the bottom part of the web page being configured with a search bar takes more system resources. In addition, with respect to the embedded search bar, when the web page is zoomed in, the search bar shrinks correspondingly. As a result, time is wasted to find the search bar.
The floating search bar floats above the web page, and is always shown at a fixed position on the screen, instead of moving as the web page is switched. The portability of mobile terminal restricts the screen of the mobile terminal having a relatively small size. When the floating search bar takes a large space on the screen, the space for the users to browse other information is reduced. If the floating search bar is small, the user cannot find out the search bar at a first sight. Meanwhile, the floating search bar also consumes more system resources, which may influence user experience.
As a conclusion, the conventional search interface is not configured properly at the mobile terminals, which not only wastes the user's time to find the search interface and deteriorates the information search efficiency, but also consumes too many system resources.